amasa
by ddeonjeon
Summary: Seonho yang gapercaya waktu Samuel bilang Guanlin suka sama Seonho. Bukannya Guanlin udah punya pacar? / IT'S GUANHO BEYBEH, NONBAKU! RNR JSY.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd101 punya agensi dan ortu mereka masing-masing**

 **Tetapi cerita ini mlik saya sendiri:))))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 1**

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri depan kelasnya dengan napas ngos ngosan.

Itu Lai Guanlin, seorang sunbae pindahan dari Taiwan. Yang selalu ngotot nganterin Seonho pulang, padahal Seonho bisa pulang sendiri tuh.

"Kakak ngapain sih? Kan udah Seonho bilang jangan lari-lari, nanti kakak jatuh gimana?" Tanya Seonho sambil merapikan poni Guanlin yang penuh dengan keringat.

 _Fyi, mereka lagi di depan kelas lho:')_

Untung kelasnya udah sepi, tinggal mereka berdua. Ceritanya, Guanlin sama Seonho tuh jadwal piketnya samaan gitu.

"Gapapa kali dek. Yang ngobatin juga Seonho nanti" Kata Guanlin sambil tersenyum jahil. Tangannya bergerak untuk menjawil pipi gembil Seonho.

"Hih! Apaan si, udah ga capek lagi kak? Mau Seonho bagiin minum?" Tanya Seonho lagi.

"Gak ah dek, gapapa kok. Udah kuy pulang" jawab Guanlin sembari menggengam tangan Seonho erat dan menariknya lembut.

 _Anjir:((( Seonho dugeun dugeun kan kalo begini:"((_

"yeu sa ae kali kak. Pintu gerbangnya ga akan lari juga" kata Seonho sarkastis.

Guanlin tertawa dan tetap menarik Seonho agar tetap berjalan.

So, ada yang penasaran tida kenapa mereka berdua bisa dekat ampe pegangan tangan begitu? Ato ada yang penasaran kenapa Guanlin ngotot banget nganterin Seonho pulang?

Jadi gengs, mereka itu uda dekat dari masa orientasi siswa. Waktu itu, Guanlin masih kelas 2 dan Seonho kelas 1. Seonho telat ke sekolah, jadinya dia lari-lari sampe ga liat ada motor didepannya. Yaps itu motornya Guanlin yang juga lagi buru- buru karna dia panitia osis untuk acara masa orientasi siswa.

Seonho yang galiat pun ditabrak sama Guanlin. Dia jatuh keduduk dan kakinya terkilir, Guanlin merasa bersalah banget . Dia ngangkat Seonho ke motornya dan bawa ke sekolah, sampe di sekolah di depan gerbang uda rame. Pada nyorakkin Seonho karna dia datangnya bareng Guanlin. Secara Guanlin anak pemes gitu kan.

Seonho malu sampe buru-buru turun dari motor dan dia jatuh lagi. Guanlin ngegendong Seonho ala bridal style ke UKS, dan itu sempat membuat KCC (r : genknya guanlin) ribut setengah mampus. Guanlin kan anaknya dingin-dingin gaje gitu, kalo ada orang jatuh boro-boro bantuin lirik aja kaga dia mah.

" _WEH HANJAY ITU BENERAN SI GUANLIN KAN?!" -Bae Jinyoung._

" _Q TAQ PERCAYA MASA~" -Kang Daniel._

" _ITU KOK SAHABAT GUA DIANGKAT-ANGKAT WAH"-Kim Samuel._

" _njir alay lu pada taik" –Park Woojin._

" _diem lu park" – KCC, ex-woojin._

Nyampe di UKS, Guanlin minta maaf. Seonhonya iya-iyain aja tuh, gapapa deng dia ditolongin kakak cogan heuheuhue.

" _Dek, kakak minta maaf ya? Galiat tadi beneran"_

" _iyaaa, sans ae kali kak, Seonho gapapa nih hehe"_

" _tapi kaki lu terkilir"_

" _4 hari juga udah sembuh, Seonho gapapa kok kak"_

" _lu gua anterin pulang sampe sembuh, gaada penolakan"_

" _HAH?"_

Jadi, ya gitu gaes. Sampe Seonho sehat wallafiat Guanlin tetap aja nganterin Seonho pulang. Mau Seonho sendiri yang minta atau Guanlin yang maksa mereka tetap gabisa dipisahin.

 _Kayak author sama guling hnggg:))))_

* * *

 **Byeongari**

Huy dek

* * *

Yoo?

Knwhy kak guan?

* * *

Bosen

Lagi apa?

* * *

Yeu si kakak, kebiasaan sih

Ku lagi tiduran~

DINGIN BANGET YAWLA

* * *

Apanya yang kebiasaan dih:p

Asique yang jomblo

Dingin? Mau diangetin ga?:v

* * *

Kebiasaan kak guan tuh kalo bosen

Suka ngechat seonho tau ga

NYADAR DIRI PLISEU:(((

Iyain sj

* * *

Ya abis masa ngechat jihoon:((

Bisa digaplok jinyong nanti:(

Iyedah gua nyadar:V

Jan marah adekQ

* * *

KEALAYAN YG HQQ

Ketularan kak niel lu kak:p ?

Yeu kak jinyong posesip amat:((

Saha yang marah kakQ

* * *

Enak aj alay:p

Ss nih kirim ke Daniel:v

Posesip dong, dia kan pacarnya, emang situ yg gaada?:p

* * *

Apa perlu gua pasang didepan rumah lu kak, 'GUANLIN JOMBLO NGENES'?:))

JANGAN DENG YAWLA KAK

Makanya cariin gua pacar napa kak:p

* * *

Eanjir dek:(

Ngapain nyari kalo udah ada

* * *

Mana?

* * *

Ni yg lagi chatting ama lu

 _Read_

* * *

...

' _BODO AMAT GUA GALIAT GUA PAKE SEPATU' –ysh._

' _kode-kodean gapapa yekan?' –lgl._

 **TBC**

 **HAIIIIIII! MAAPKAN DD KARNA TELAT MENG UP SEMUA FF:(((( AUTHOR SIBUK SAYANGQUH SEMUAAAA /ditendang.g**

 **Btw gua bakalan apus beberapa cerita ya:(( mungkin semua.g DIKARNAKAN DD SIBUK AYANKKKKK:((( /apasi**

 **BTW DD LAGI SUKA SAMA PD101 KHUSUSNYA YG BARU DEBUT! TAPI DD AGAK KESEL KENAPA MUEL SAMA SEONHO KAGA MASUK:"(( TERUS ITU JONGHYUN JUGA ARGHHH! /telatbego.**

 **Dd ganti nama lagi :( #gapenting**

 **Dan seperti biasa ini bakalan telat upnya ehehehehehehehe /diamukmasa.**

 **Bakalan author usahakan kok ayangQUH ehe :***

 **Kebanyakan bacot gua ah, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELAJUTNYA UNCH:***

 _Kathrine kimz._


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd101 punya agensi dan ortu mereka masing-masing**

 **Tetapi cerita ini mlik saya sendiri:))))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 2**

Paginya, Seonho bangun kepagian. Seonho pergi sendiri kok, karna Guanlin lagi ada ulangan jadinya dia berangkat duluan. Yah ga sempat jemput Seonho.

Seonho memutar music ketika berjalan ke halte bus, lagu kesukaan dia ama Guanlin. Judulnya Never- produce 101. Seonho baper gara gara yang namanya Kim Samuel waktu itu ga masuk:(((

 _Bisa bisanya ya namanya samaan sama si bule gesrek itu noh._

Seonho jalan lagi ke halte bus, nyame di halte bus ternyata masih sepi. Cuma ada dia sama ibu-ibu yang bawa anaknya. Itupun ibu-ibunya sibuk sama handphonenya. Jadi kasian sama anaknya yang dikacangin dari tadi.

Dengan pelan, Seonho berjalan mendekat. Dia melirik ke arah jalanan, kayaknya dia emang kepagian deh. Tukang cimol yang biasa aja belum nangkring di sebrang jalan.

"gara-gara kepagian jadinya gini deh, huft" gumam Seonho pelan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seonho berdering nyaring, menampilkan nama Kim Mingyu di layarnya.

"Oh dari kak Mingyu"

"ndeee?"

" _dimana kamu dek astagfir, capek dicariin nih"_

"ciee yang nyari Seonho~ knwhy kak? Ini Seonho di halte bus, lagi nunggu bus"

" _yaiyalah masa lu boker disitu. Ini lho dek, masalah pensi kemarin"_

"ehehehe kak Mingyu mah gitu, hooh dah kenapa tu pensinya"

" _kita kekurangan rapper dek"_

"LAH?! KAK WONWOONYA KENAPA?!"

" _JAN TERIAK ADEKUK, Wonu sakit gua gabisa gantiin, karna panitia gabisa ikut. Sekarang gimana nih?"_

"kakak sendiri juga teriak, hmm…."

 _Rapper ?…kak Guanlin mau ga ya?_

" _heh nak ayam, kok diem?"_

"GUA TAU! Kak Guanlin aja gimana? Dia bisa ngerapp tu"

" _oh iya, lu coba nanya gih. Ini gua lagi nyari Woojin juga"_

"kak ginsul? Okd. Uda ya kak, Seonho mau naik dulu nih. Ntar jumpa di sekul dah, bubayyyy"

" _yo"_

 **Pip!**

Seonho naik dengan semangat ke bus yang baru datang. Setelah itu bus berjalan menuju sekolah Seonho.

* * *

Saat istirahat, Seonho pergi ke kantin. Nyari makan, soalnya Seonho kan tadi belum makan pagi. Dan kalo kata kak Seongwoo, _'SEONHO WAJIB MAKAN PAGI ATO NANTI KAKAK SURUH GUANLIN JAUHIN SEONHO'_

Seonho kan takut dijauhin Guanlin:((( dia sama Guanlin kan udah dekat banget, Seonho berasa kurang lengkap aja gitu kalo gaada Guanlin. Gaada yang ingetin dia makan, gaada yang gangguin dia tengah malem, gaada yang nganterin dia pulang-pergi tiap hari, Seonho gasuka atuh ih:(

 _Terus nanti kalo kak Guanlin uda punya pacar, gua bakal ga dipeduliin lagi iya kan?_

Seonho senyum miris. Udah hampir 2 tahun dia sama Guanlin dekat, tapi gaada tanda tanda kalo Guanlin itu suka sama dia. Malah Guanlin katanya lagi ngincer cewek.

Digaris bawahi.

 **CEWEK.**

Seonho nyesek asli. Dia menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum saat sampai di meja kebanggaannya. Meja dia bareng kakak-kakak kelas 3.

"SEONHO SINI!" teriak Lee Daehwi, gebetannya Kim Samuel.

Seonho tersenyum dan duduk di samping Daehwi. Di meja ini ada 5 orang, dan akan author jelasin satu-satu.

Yang pertama, Ong Seongwoo. Biasa dipanggil bunda sama genknya Seonho, Ong itu galaque bangetz, masa orang salah make kaos kaki aja diomelin:( btw nih ya, bunda Ong ini incarannya Kang Daniel.

Kedua, Park Jihoon. Singkat singkat ajon dia ini ketua osis okd. Eitssss, suda ada yang punya juga deng, pacarnya Bae Jinyoung ini yank.

Ketiga, Ahn Hyungseob. Temen masa kecilnya Park Woojin, sekaligus KATANYA tunangannya pas udah lulus SMA nanti heuheu:D

Keempat, Lee Daehwi. Kayak yang gua bilang tadi dia itu gebetannya Samuel. Daehwinya aja yang gapeka dan nyabe sana sini padahal Samuel tu capek ngedeketinnya:(

Kelima, Jeon Jungkook. Wakil ketua osis, denger denger dia udah dijadiin target sama Kim Taehyung bagian fotografi.

 _So, ada yang mau deketin yang diatas itu?:)) siap siap aja kena terror sip._

"Seonho-ie kok lemas gitu? Ada masalah ya?" Tanya Jungkook ketika melihat muka Senho setengah lesu.

"ah Seonho gapapa kok kak Jungkook! Ehehe" jawab Seonho dengan wajah ceria dibuat-buat, "Seonho lagi mikirin pensi aja makanya gini wkwk"

"eoh? Pensi? Kata Mingyu kekurangan rapper ya yang nampilnya? " Tanya Jihoon.

"hooh, ada penggantinya?" lanjut Seongwoo.

"rencananya sih, gantinya kak Guanlin sama Kak Woojin, tapi Seonho belum nanya sama—"

"SEONHO!" perkataan Seonho terpotong ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Yoi, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lai guanlin.

"eh kak guan?" semua yang ada di meja itu melihat Guanlin dengan tatapan menggoda, bahkan Hyungseob sudah cekikikan bareng Daehwi.

"apasih liat-liat? Gaje lu pada" sewot Guanlin ketika Seongwoo tersenyum kepadanya, tapi sedetik kemudian tatapannya kembali ke arah Seonho, "kemana aja sih dek? Dicariin di kelas rupanya disini bareng nenek-nenek lampir" kata Guanlin setengah meledek ke arah yang lain.

"yeu guanlin taik" ini jangan Tanya yang bilang siapa plis.

"mati sono mati, membusuk lu anjir" yang ini juga jsy.

"lah? Seonho kira kakak masih ujian. Jadinya Seonho duluan pergi, ih jangan gitu ah mereka baik sama Seonho kok" kata Seonho menjitak dahi Guanlin pelan.

"aduh pasangan baru"

"gua ga liat ah gua pake hedset"

"Taehyungieeeee ku rindu kamuuuu"

"Hwi, kuy pergi kuy, jadi nyamuk dd"

"jinyoungggggg huweeee"

Guanlin mendecak malas, dengan segera ia menarik Seonho pergi dari meja itu. "besok-besok nunggu gua aja dah, sejak kapan lu nongki bareng mereka dek yawla" kata Guanlin tak habis pikir.

"yaela, kakak kelamaan. Nanti Seonho keburu lapar wleee" Seonho memeletkan lidahnya. Unchhh Guanlin gemas.

"iyedah serah lu aja tapi bilang dulu dong. Sekarang mau makan bareng gua? Mama bikin bekal banyak" ujar Guanlin sambil mengacak rambut Seonho.

"iihh demen banget ngacak rambut. Heee? Tante bikin apaan?" Tanya Seonho sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"ada deh. Udah kuy aja"

Seonho mengangguk. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat pergelangan tangan nya yang digenggam erat dengan Guanlin.

 _Jangan pernah lepasin tangan gua ya kak?..._

* * *

 **JUNGKOOK UDAH JADIAN SAMA TAEHYUNG (6)**

* * *

 **Jungkook** : anjir usernamenya:(((

 **Jungkook** : nama gua bukan Jungkook:(

* * *

 **Daehwi** : ^kebegoan yang hqq.

 **Daehwi** : PJ KUKI KU CUANK

* * *

 **Seongwoo** : ASIQUE AKHIRNYA TEKUK BERJAYA~

 **Seongwoo** : DUH BAKSO DI KANTIN LEH UGHA.

* * *

 **Hyungseob** : BAKSO DI KANTIN LEH UGHA(2)

* * *

 **Jihoon** : (3)

 **Jihoon** : lu ngutang cerita sama kita kuk:))

* * *

 **Seonho** : .

* * *

 **Jungkook** : UANG JAJAN GUA HIKSEU:")

 **Jungkook** : SEONHO-IE BANTU KAKAK:(((

* * *

 **Seonho** : hm? Bantu apaan kak?.-.

* * *

 **Jungkook** : bantuin kakak gorok satu satu yang di atas itu;(

 **Jungkook** : ntar kakak traktir deh:(

* * *

 **Seongwoo** : JUNGKOOK ASW:(

 **Seongwoo** : gua doain putus baru tau rasa lu:)

* * *

 **Daehwi** : jungkook mah pelit:(

* * *

 **Jihoon** : taehyung juga pelit

 **Jihoon** : cocok emang lu berdua:)

* * *

 **Seonho** : bunda ong galaque syekali:$

 **Seonho** : gamau bantu kak:( gorok orang itu berdosa lho:(

* * *

 **Daehwi** :^MPUS LU HAHAHA

 **Daehwi** : aq padamu uri byeongari~

* * *

 **Jungkook** : iyedah besok gua traktir;(

 _read by 5._

* * *

' _UANG JAJAN GUA:('-jjk._

' _GRATISAN LAGI YESSEU'-osw,pjh,ldw,ahb._

' _yang sabar ya kak jeka:('-ysh._

' _berasa digibahin'-kth._

' _Seonho lagi apaya?...'-lgl._

 **TBC**

 **GUA GA NYANGKA ADA YANG BACA YA ALLAH! SENANG BANGET GUA HUHU;-; MAKASIH YA YANG BACA AYAFLU SEMUAAA**

 **THANKSEU BANGET YANG UDA REVIEW HIKSEU:") AQ TERHARU TAU GA:"))))) BTW MIAN KALO ADA KESALAHAN NAMA ATAU APALAH YA, SEBAB DD PENS BARU WANNAWAN SAMA PEDE101 HEHEHEHHEHE.**

 **BTW ADA PIKUK NYEMPIL EHE, GAPAPA DENG YEPAN. MAKIN KESINI MAKIN GAJE EPEPNYA ALLAHU:")**

 **Q LAGI MENUNGGU WANNAWAN GO HAHAI, TISER ONGNIEL SAMA GUANHOON NYA UNCH SEKALI DD TERCYDUCK:"(**

 **KEBANYAKAN BACOT GUA TAIK, SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASI SEKALI UDA REVIEW DAN POLOW ATO PAPORIT YHAA, JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA~**

 _kathrinekimz_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd101 punya agensi dan ortu mereka masing-masing**

 **Tetapi cerita ini mlik saya sendiri:))))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 3**

"jadi, kok bisa jadian ama Taehyung, kuk?" Tanya Jihoon yang sedang memakan makanan yang ditraktir Jungkook.

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu. Ia melihat ke arah lain dan tersenyum,"gatau" Seonho menghela nafas kesal, begitu juga dengan Seongwoo dan Jihoon yang ingin menggorok Jungkook sedari tadi.

"Kak Jungkook mah gitu ihhh" rengek Seonho, gimana orang ga kesal? Ditanya empat kali jawabannya tetap gatau. Untung udah ditraktir, kalo engga asli mereka bunuh si Jungkook.

"emang gitu" ejek Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"gua doain putus beneran mampus lu kuk" gumam Seongwoo dan dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Jungkook.

Mereka berempat lagi di kantin. Lagi ditraktir Jungkook sekalian nunggu Daehwi sama Hyungseob yang lagi ada urusan KATANYA.

 _Urusan gebetan sih iya- Seonho, mengharapkan cinta babang Guanlin._

"btw, Seonho sama Guanlin apa kabar?" Seonho menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon.

Seongwoo bahkan sudah mencondongkan badannya ke atas meja. Demi mendengar jawaban Seonho tentu saja.

"gitu-gitu aja udah" kata Seonho datar, rasanya ketika membicarakan Guanlin moodnya hilang seketika.

"YAHHHH….."

 _Penonton kecewa, gays._

"emang maunya Kak Jihoon sama Nda Ong apa?" tanya Seonho masih dengan muka datar walaupun Seongwoo menatapnya tajam karena memanggilnya 'Bunda'.

"GUA MASI MUDA GUSTI T_T"

"apasi Ong lu cocok dibilang bunda tau ga, terus nih ya Seonho sayang, maunya gua tuh lu bedua jadian terus bisa dable det bareng gua sama jinyong!" Jihoon tidak peduli dengan Seongwoo yang meratap sedih, ia malah semakin menekan Seonho ada hubungan apa dengan Guanlin.

"dibilang ga ada apa apa juga!" wah Seonho ngegas.

Seongwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Jungkook hanya diam sedari tadi dan sibuk dengan makanannya.

"lu ada masalah ya sama Guanlin?" tanya Seongwoo hati-hati.

Seonho hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya dan mengendikkan bahu.

Saat itu juga Seongwoo dan Jihoon tau ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ayam mereka ini.

* * *

 **Nyoungbawel**

* * *

 **Bae, ada Guanlin ga disitu?**

 **Bilang suruh ke tempat biasa**

 **Bareng anak KCC boleh juga**

 **Urgent nih!1!1!**

* * *

"So, lu bisa bicarain kenapa Seonho kea gitu?" tanya Jihoon menatap tajam Guanlin, yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas.

Fyi mereka lagi di gudang sekolah yang ga dipakai lagi. Biasanya itu tempat kumpulnya anak-anak kelas 3 karna gudang itu ga dipakai.

Member KCC lengkap kecuali Samuel, karna anak itu lagi ngalihin perhatiannya Seonho. Biar Seonho ga penasaran.

Member KCC diem semua. Bahkan Hyungseob yang bawel Cuma bisa diem sambil ngelus ngelus kepalanya Woojin yang tidur di pahanya. Daehwi sendiri juga gatau apa-apa jadinya dia ikutan diem.

"gua…."

 _Akhirnya ni anak ngomong –KCC._

"…..uda punya pacar"

Jihoon terjengkang kebelakang. Begitu juga dengan para member yang lain yang sama terkejutnya. bahkan Seongwoo sudah hampir pingsan.

"APA?!"

"tenang oke tena—"

"GIMANA GUA BISA TENANG BANGSUL?!" teriak Daehwi marah yang langsung ditahan oleh Hyungseob, sebenarnya nih, mereka semua tau kalo Guanlin itu suka sama Seonho. Mereka juga bantu dan Guanlin juga ngegas banget sama kode-kodeannya, gimana ga terkejut kalo Guanlin bilang dia udah punya pacar?

"tenang dulu Hwi, Guan mau jelasin" sahut Woojin dingin, tapi matanya tidak sedikitpun teralihkan dari Guanlin.

Daehwi mendengus keras dan duduk di tempatnya.

"gua memang punya pacar, tapi itu semua papa gua yang rencanain. Gua sama sekali gatau apa apa pas nyampe rumah, waktu masuk papa langsung bilang kalo gua harus pacaran sama—"

"anak kelas mana?" Daniel yang dari tadi diam, membuka suara.

"Diem dulu begooooo" Seongwoo menjitak dahi Daniel, yang dijitak hanya bisa mengeluh sakit.

Guanlin menarik nafas, " namanya Fei, anak 12-3. Ayahnya itu kerja sama dengan perusahaan papa gua, terus kalo misalnya gua ga pacaran sama dia terus tunangan, perusahaan papa gua bakalan bangkrut" Guanlin mengacak rambutnya kesal, _pengen peluk Seonho._

"jadi….gimana Seonho bisa tau?" tanya Hyungseob.

"kemarin gua nganter Fei sampe ke depan rumah, eh tau-tau dia meluk gua kenceng banget. Pas ada Seonho lagi lewat ARGH!" teriak Guanlin frustasi.

 _Fei bangke –Daehwi._

"apa yang lu lakuin sekarang?" tanya Jinyoung.

"gua gatau. Ga terpikir satupun rencana, dan dari tadi malam Seonho ga ngechat gua, pagi aja pas gua mau jeput kata mamanya dia udah pergi sendiri, gimana anjir?" Guanlin menjambak rambutnya.

Daehwi menghela nafas, "kenapa ga lu jelasin ke Seonho?"

"buat apa? Ujung-ujungnya dia juga ngejauhin gua"

"lu usa—"

"nanti kita lanjutin lagi. Uda bel, pulang kita semua kumpul di rumah Danik, ajak Samuel juga Hwi" potong Jihoon dan menarik Seongwoo keluar.

Daehwi mengangguk dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

* * *

"Muel, kita ngapain si disini?" tanya Seonho bosan ketika melihat Samuel menyoret-nyoret kertas. Btw, mereka lagi di kelas.

"gua mau nanya sesuatu" tangan Samuel berhenti.

"nanya apaan?"

"lu sama kak guanlin ada apaan? Berantem?"

Muka Seonho berubah datar, udah dibilangin males juga.

"gapapa" kata Seonho melihat ke arah lain.

"lu tau lu itu gabisa boong ama gua, Ho"

"aish!"

Bibir Seonho maju ke depan, kenapa ya dia itu gabisa bohong sama yang namanya Kim Samuel? Samuel tersenyum menang, dan pasti setelah ini Seonho akan mengeluarkan-

"Kak Guanlin punya pacar, Muel"

-uneg-unegnya.

 _Wait,_

 _Barusan Seonho bilang apa?_

"KAK GUANLIN PUNYA PA-mmhhpppp" mulut Samuel dibekap keras-keras oleh Seonho.

 _Heran dah kenapa gede banget suara si muel?_

"diem ish muel jan gede gede!" kata Seonho kesal.

"iya-iya sorry, kebablasan ehehe. Lu tau darimana kak Guanlin punya pacar?"

Akhirnya Seonho menceritakan ketika ia pulang dan lewat rumahnya si dia, ada cewek yang meluk Guanlin.

"siapa tau kakak sepupunya?" tebak Samuel.

Seonho menggeleng imut, "itu bukan kak kyulkyung, Muel"

"terus gima—"

* * *

 **LINE!**

* * *

 **HwimilikQ**

* * *

 **Muel, ntar sore ke rumah Danik ya?**

 **Masalah Guanlin ini.**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **MIAN PENDEK NDEEEEEE, AUTHOR KEHABISAN BAHAN:"(**

 **BTW MV WANNAWAN SUDA KELUAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **GUANLINNYA ASTAGFIRULLAH, WOOJINNYA JUGA, KANG DANIK KNWHY QM TU DADDY-ABLE SEKALI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **BAEJIN DAEHWI SAMA JIHOON CINTA SEGITIGA KARNA DONAT ASIQUE. ONG SEONGWOO SUKA HERAN KENAPA GANTENG EN KIYOT DISAAT BERSAMAAN? TERCYDUCK AQ TERCYDUCK!:'(((((((**

 **MIAN TELAT UP NDE(2):(((**

 **BACOT GUA BANYAK GAES BANYAK:((((, JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA EN THANKSEU FOR REPIEW, POLOW, PAPOTITENYA NDEEEEEEEEEE**

 _Kathrinekimz._


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd101 punya agensi dan ortu mereka masing-masing**

 **Tetapi cerita ini mlik saya sendiri:))))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 4**

"kenapa muel?" tanya Seonho.

"ah enggak ini bang jinyoung nyuruh ngumpul di rumah bang danik" bohong Samuel. Gila kali dia bilang kalo yang SMS dia Daehwi? Bisa-bisa Seonho minta ikut nanti.

"owh, yaudah" kata Seonho sambil melihat ke arah guru yang masuk.

Diam-diam Samuel menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui Seonho tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia takut sekali kalo Seonho itu tiba-tiba minta ikut, dia kan suka nanya-nanya.

 _Aneh, kenapa Seonho ga nanya lebih lanjut?_

 _Ah doamat. Bagus dong dia ga nanya_

 _Kan kalo gua diomelin kak Daehwi gara-gara Seonho ikut kan ga lucu._

 _Bisa-bisa ancur imej ganteng gua depan kak Daehwi ckckck._

Mari kita sekip Samuel dan pemikiran songongnya.

* * *

 **Rumah Danik.**

 **15;04**

"gua ngapain diseret kesini lagi seehhh? Kan gua uda jelasin tadi" sewot Guanlin kesal ketika tangannya ditarik masuk ke kamar Daniel yang luas.

Jihoon dan Daehwi mengendikkan bahu gaje membuat Guanlin cemberut parah.

' _Eits, dikira meluluhkan apa? Yang ada bikin jijik' –Hyungseob,_

' _masi imutan hyungseob'- Woojin._

Pasangan laknat emang:((

"kaga usah cemberut, lagipula kita uda lama ga ngumpul. Ada bawa baju lu semua yekan?" kata sekaligus tanya Seongwoo ke semua member.

Semua mengangguk kecuali Guanlin.

"baju apaan?!" Guanlin masi kesel bro:))

"pms ye lu? Selaw dong" Ujar Daniel terkekeh.

"kita kan mo nginap bangsul, doamat lah lu pinjem baju Danik aja ato lu gua pakein baju Seulgi noona?!" kata Seongwoo tajam ketika melihat Guanlin membuka mulut. Fyi, Seulgi itu kakaknya Daniel.

Guanlin menutup mulut dan menggeleng cepat.

"bagus, ter—BAH ANJIR KENAPA LU BEDUA TIDUR DISINI WOE?!" pekik Seongwoo ketika melihat Daniel dan Samuel yang bersandar di bahunya.

Dengan segera ia mendorong kepala Samuel ke bahu Daehwi dan menjitak dahi Daniel keras.

"pegel syaiton. Sono tidur di kasur sambil pelukan lu bedua" kata Seongwoo datar.

Tetiba semuanya ngakak gara-gara liat Samuel sama Daniel memajukan bibirnya, tak terkecuali Guanlin. Tu anak ampe ngakak guling malah:(((

PUAS BANGET KETAWA MAS:(

"udah ah kuy makan. Laper" kata Jihoon sambil menarik Jinyoung ke luar kamar.

"kita ga ditarik gitu?"

"masing-masing punya kaki kan?"

"fakuy Hoon"

OKE, Sekarang kita pindah ke Seonho.

Jangan tanya tu anak lagi ngapain plis. So, apa yang dipikiran kalian kalo gua bilang Seonho dan anak ayam?

Seonho pelihara anak ayam?

Itu bener.

Seonho kea anak ayam?

Itu juga bener.g

Tapi ada satu lagi, di kamar Seonho itu ada boneka anak ayam gedeeeee bangeettttt. 11-12 sama boneka teddy yang tumbler tumbler itu loh.

Jadi sekarang tu Seonho lagi peluk boneka anak ayam yang gedenya itu lebih dari gede badannya kang Daniel.

Kebayang ga gedenya?

Peluk-peluk manja sambil denger lagu asalkan kau bahagia itulah kerjaan Seonho sekarang.

"Byeong, tau ga? Kak Guan uda punya pacar"

"pacarnya cantik bangettttt, lebih cantikan kak Qian tapi"

"terus itu pas kemarin mereka pelukan di depan rumah tau ga Byeong"

"Seonho sakit ati Byeong, huweeee"

Byeong itu boneka anak ayam itu btw.

Seonho peluk bonekanya lagi, terus dia bangun. Rambutnya udah berantakan dan dia majuin bibirnya. Mencak mencak gajelas terus mendemin mukanya ke perut boneka anak ayam tadi.

"kalo Seonho nyerah aja boleh gak byeong? Mereka pelukan aja Seonho uda ga sanggup apalagi kalo kak Guan buat skinship lain sama kakak cantik itu?" gumam Seonho lirih.

Seonho pen nyerah gaes, gimana?

* * *

 **Anak 12-3 (20)**

* * *

 **Daehwi** : tes

* * *

 **Daniel** : peck

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : ^garing:v

* * *

 **Daniel** : ^mirror y tolong:)

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : gua tau gua ganteng;))

* * *

 **Jinyoung** : jijik pak jijik

* * *

 **Youngmin** : (2)

* * *

 **Hyunbin** : (3)

* * *

 **Minhyun** : (4)

* * *

 **Jihoon** :(5)

* * *

 **Dongho** :(6)

* * *

 **Woojin** :(7)

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : fakuy kaliyan semua:(

* * *

 **Seongwoo** : EVERYTIME EVERYWHERE:(

* * *

 **Sewoon** : kangen kaliyan;(

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : BEBEB AKU RINDU KAMU **Sewoon**

* * *

 **Guanlin** : ^jijik su:(

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : ^iri aja lu kaleng kong guan:(

* * *

 **Sewoon** : BEBEB AKU RINDU KAMU Sewoon

Kenal kita?:)

* * *

 **Jihoon** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 **Hyungseob** : AKU KETAWA HWAN MAAP:(

* * *

 **Sungwoon** : MPOS LU BAKHWAN HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : fak kalian fak:(

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : bebeb masa gakenal aa si;(

* * *

 **Jinyoung** : ^GUA GELI BANGSUL BAKHWAN WOE

* * *

 **Jonghyun** :(10)

* * *

 **Youngmin** : (2)

* * *

 **Hyunbin** : (3)

* * *

 **Minhyun** : (4)

* * *

 **Jihoon** :(5)

* * *

 **Dongho** :(6)

* * *

 **Woojin** :(7)

* * *

 **Daehwi** : ^ga kreatip lu pada-_-

* * *

 **Guanlin** : sejak kapan gua iri sama jomblo kurbel?:(

* * *

 **Hyungseob** : heran gua jaehwan bisa kurbel gitu

 **Hyungseob** : *sent a stiker*

* * *

 **Seongwoo** : MENGAKAK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : TEMAN MACAM APA KALIAN?!:'((

* * *

 **Minhyun** : emang kita teman?:)

* * *

 **Jaehwan** : okd ok

* * *

 _Jaehwan left the group._

* * *

 **Jihoon** : ANJ DIA BAPER HAHAHAHA

* * *

 _Guanlin invite Jaehwan to the group._

* * *

 **Daehwi** : tidur syg tidur:((((

* * *

 _Read by 18._

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **OKE GUA TAU INI PENDEK KEA BADAN JIHOON:(( /digampar.**

 **Uda segitu aja, lagi malas ngebacot:(**

 _Kathrinekimz._


End file.
